First Seduction
by greensorceress
Summary: "His first attempt at seduction, Thorin thought as nimble fingers weaved through his chest hair, and it is working..." Warning: Contains Incest
1. Chapter 1

**First Seduction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…but I wish I did**

**Warning: Contains Incest! Ye be warned!**

The air was stifling. It had been a long, busy day and now the forge felt like an oven. Even the cool evening breeze and setting sun did not help. Thorin Oakenshield sighed heavily as he began to put away his tools. All he wanted was to go home and relax with his pipe and a cold mug of ale. He was splashing cool water on his face from the wash basin when the bell that hung above the door chimed.

"I'm closing up, you'll have to come back tomorrow," he said gruffly, not bothering to turn around.

"It's only me, uncle," a familiar voice said softly. Thorin smiled as he turned around.

"Kili lad, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"My lessons ran late. Mister Balin lost track of time."

Thorin chuckled as he dried his face, "Balin is known to do that, more often than not, I'm afraid. I'm just about to leave, we'll walk home together. You can tell me what you learned." He turned and removed his heavy leather apron, tossing it over his work bench. When he turned back, Kili had crossed the room and was standing very close to him. His cheeks were pink and he seemed very nervous. "Kili, are you alright?"

Without warning, the boy leaned forward and kissed his uncle on the lips. Shocked, Thorin did not react and stood motionless. The kiss was clumsy and Kili seemed unsure what to do. He pulled away and looked at Thorin with wide, almost frightened eyes.

"Kili, what are you doing?" Thorin managed to rasp. He felt his heart begin to race and a burning in his loins. Over the years, as his nephew had grown from a child into a tall handsome stripling, Thorin's feelings had changed for the boy. He often thought of Kili's lean frame, his long dark hair, so much like his own. Occasionally he would dream of his nephew, writhing beneath him in passion, or looking up at Thorin as he took his cock into his mouth. Thorin would wake up painfully hard. He didn't understand why he had the feelings and swore to himself that he would never act on them. But now…

The dark haired prince stared at him for a moment, biting his lower lip, before he found his voice. "I-I want you." His voice rose slightly at the last word, making it sound almost like a question. When Thorin said nothing Kili continued, voice quivering, barely above a whisper. "I want to be with you, uncle, in…_that_ way." He cast his eyes to the side as he finished, the blush rising to his cheeks anew.

Thorin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kili was hardly more than a boy, surely he didn't mean this. And even if he did, how could Thorin take advantage of such innocence to slake his own lustful desires?

As Thorin wrestled with himself, Kili brought his hand up to the older dwarf's chest. He traced the neckline of Thorin's tunic and looked up at him through long dark lashes. _His first attempt at seduction, _Thorin thought as nimble fingers weaved through his chest hair, _and it is working._

"Do you know what you're asking, lad? Do you know what this means?" His breath was coming in short, shaky rasps. Kili stilled his hand and raised his chin.

"Yes," he answered quickly, then glancing down admitted "no, not exactly. I know I want to be with you, I want to be yours. You're all I think about, all I want. Please, uncle." The boy stepped closer and tilted his head expectantly. His lips were slightly pouty, begging to be kissed.

Thorin remained unmoving until the youngling breathed "please" again, this time against his lips. He lost all composure and wrapping a thick arm around his nephew's waist, pulled the boy flush against his chest. He crushed his lips to Kili's, pushing his tongue inside the warm, inviting mouth. Tangling his free hand in the dark silken tresses, he pulled Kili even closer, nearly lifting the boy's frame off the ground. Thorin's head was a swirling chaos of jumbled thoughts and emotions. Part of him said that he should stop while another part dared him to try. And at the same time he felt both depraved and that he'd never been more right about anything in his life.

Before he realized what he was doing, Thorin was slowly walking them to the room in the back of the forge. It was small and mostly used for storage. He quickly stripped off both their tunics after closing the door. There was a pile of furs and leather on the floor and he pulled Kili down onto his lap on top of them. _It is hardly an appropriate place to ravish such a beauty as this_, Thorin thought. Kili should be taken on a plush bed of pure white silk, but this would have to suffice for the time being.

Kili straddled his lap and wrapped his arms around Thorin's shoulders. His dark eyes glittered and the king could feel the excitement radiating off his young body. Thorin kissed his way down the boy's neck to his collarbone, nipping at the sensitive skin along the way. He couldn't resist biting Kili hard on the shoulder, marking his young lover. The pained cry from Kili's lips was delicious, and Thorin felt very lecherous for thinking so. He sucked an earlobe into his mouth and was rewarded when the prince ground his hips against Thorin's.

He brought his hands to Kili's breeches and began unlacing them as Kili traced the muscles of Thorin's back. Once the breeches were loosened, Thorin slid his hands inside, cupping the muscular swells of the younger dwarf's backside. He pulled them apart slightly and slipped one hand into the crevice, tracing the small ring of muscle with a fingertip. Kili whimpered and bucked his hips against Thorin's. His uncle kissed him deeply again and wrapping his arms around the boy's back, flipped them quickly so that Kili was lying under him on the furs. The dark haired prince looked both shocked and impressed by the quick movement and tried to wrap his legs around Thorin's waist.

The older dwarf pulled away and sat up on his knees. Kili gazed at him in confusion until Thorin began removing his boots. When Kili's boots were off, next came his breeches. Thorin inched them down slowly, but he could not say if he was teasing the boy or himself. He took a moment to stare at Kili, now totally bared before him. His skin was supple and flawless, and like his face, was almost devoid of hair. His muscles weren't thick and bulky like Thorin's or his brother's, but lean and sinewy, most likely due to his age. His arousal lay hard against his abdomen, leaking clear fluid from the head. He stared back at his uncle without shame but with a look of need in his obsidian eyes. Thorin picked up one of Kili's feet and placed a small kiss in the soft spot below his ankle. He slowly slid his hand up the calf to the knee, trailing soft kisses behind. Kili's breath hitched as his uncle kissed further up his leg to his hip.

Thorin rose and settled himself between Kili's legs. Supporting himself on his elbows, he leaned forward and brought his face close to his nephew's. "Are you sure this is what you want, lad? There'll be no turning back." He breathed the words against Kili's lips as he began unlacing his own breeches.

"I'm sure, uncle," Kili replied with resolve in his voice. "Please, take me, make me yours."

Thorin laid two fingers against Kili's lips. "Suck," he commanded, "get them good and wet." The younger dwarf pulled the fingers into his mouth and sucked them seductively, swirling his tongue between them and gently scraping the digits with his teeth.

Thorin's cock began to ache at the sight and feel of his fingers inside that beautiful mouth. He pulled them away and quickly claimed Kili's mouth with his own, kissing him deeply. Bringing his saliva slicked fingers down to the tight little hole, Thorin traced the entrance before nudging one inside. Kili sighed softly against Thorin's lips. After a couple thrusts, he added a second finger and the small whimper that escaped the younger dwarf's lips was intoxicating. Kili was tighter than anyone he'd felt before and Thorin knew that it would take more than saliva to make this possible.

He pulled his lips away from his nephew but kept his fingers in place as he gazed hurriedly around the darkening room. Surely there had to be something that would make a suitable lubricant. His eyes finally fell on a small pink tin filled with a sweet smelling balm. He had purchased it from a travelling peddler last month and had intended to give it to Dis on her birthday. It would have to work.

Stretching up, Thorin reached the tin and brought it down. He removed his fingers from Kili, who hissed in discomfort. When he opened the small container and the scent rose up to his nose, Thorin was struck with the strange irony of the situation: He was using the gift he'd gotten for his sister to fuck his sister-son. For a moment Thorin thought about stopping, but then Kili reached out and ran his fingers through Thorin's thick chest hair, and the older dwarf quickly forgot his previous thought.

He coated his fingers in the thick balm and prepared Kili again. Then he slathered a liberal amount onto his own aching cock. "Pull your knees up, lad," Thorin whispered as he took his throbbing arousal in his hand and positioned it at the young dwarf's entrance. Kili obeyed, resting his thighs on his stomach and staring at Thorin in anticipation. His young face looked both aroused and nervous.

Thorin pushed in slowly, carefully observing his nephew's reaction. Kili's brow was furrowed and he was biting his lower lip but he made no noise. Thorin couldn't help but feel pride in the boy's stoic determination, for Thorin Oakenshield was not lacking in girth or length. Once he was fully sheathed inside the blindingly tight heat, he stayed still for a moment to allow Kili time to adjust to the intrusion. When he felt the muscles begin to relax around his cock, he withdrew and pushed in again, Kili winced and gasped softly.

"Tell me it's too much, tell me to stop," Thorin rasped as he stilled his hips. Both dwarves knew from the darkness in his voice that it was meant as a dare more than anything else.

"Please don't stop, uncle," Kili whispered back and Thorin knew in that moment that he couldn't even if he had wanted to.

He moved his hips forward and once fully seated inside again, Thorin leaned forward and kissed the boy's lips. "Mahal, Kili, I've wanted this for so long," he growled against the dark prince's mouth. He began a slow and steady rhythm, feeling the sweet virgin hole open up more for him with each thrust.

Thorin picked up his pace when Kili began to pant and undulate beneath him. The young dwarf let go of his thighs and wrapped his arms around the king's neck. He began to buck his hips in time with Thorin's thrusts; it was nearly the older dwarf's undoing. Thorin could feel the searing heat of his approaching orgasm and snapped his hips to hit Kili in the spot the boy didn't yet know existed. The dark prince keened beautifully as Thorin touched that little spot over and over, tangling his fingers in his long raven hair. Thorin grasped Kili's weeping member and stroked it swiftly.

It only took a few strokes before the young dwarf climaxed with a sharp cry, throwing his head back and arching his body against Thorin's. After a couple more deep thrusts the king followed, moaning gutturally into the darkness. He stayed inside the tight heat, savoring the last waves of his orgasm until his member began to soften.

Pulling out gently, he rolled to the side so as not to crush Kili beneath him. He picked up a piece of cloth from the pile they laid on and wiped the seed from the boy's belly. Thorin kissed his forehead and cheek softly; he tasted faintly of sweat and something that could only be described as Kili.

"Did I hurt you, lad?" He whispered as he stroked the long column of Kili's neck, noting the place where he'd bit the boy already starting to darken into a bruise.

"No, uncle," Kili leaned up to kiss Thorin, this time with more confidence and skill. Again, Thorin felt a swell of pride for his nephew. _Oh course the lad learns quickly, he's an Heir of Durin, _he thought smugly.

"Come, let's get you home before your brother organizes a search party," Thorin winced at his own words as he helped Kili to stand and find his discarded clothing. _This will take some getting used to._

The two walked home in companionable silence, fingers entwined. Just before they reached the house, Thorin pulled the dark prince close and kissed him deeply. He wanted to say something, how much Kili meant to him, how he would always be there for the boy, how he wanted to throw him down and take him again. But no words would come. Kili stared at him for a moment as if reading his uncle's thoughts. He smiled in a way that said he understood what Thorin couldn't say.

Reaching up, the boy tugged one of Thorin's braids a little harder than his uncle expected. He turned and walked into the house, tossing a glance and wink over his shoulder at the older dwarf seductively. Thorin watched as he disappeared into their home and for a moment couldn't move. The world had changed tonight; it would never be the same again. And from that moment Thorin Oakenshield couldn't remember how life had been tolerable before this night.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I never planned for this to be more than a one shot but it's taken on a mind of its own. Look for more chapters in the future.**

**This chapter is not beta'd, please excuse any errors.**

"Uncle, are you awake?"

Thorin groaned at the interruption to his slumber. There was a weight on the bed next to him and a soft breath against his face, but he'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Uncle, are you awake?"

"Of course I'm awake, Kili, you kept asking if I was awake until I woke up," he grunted without opening his eyes. When the boy didn't respond he opened his eyes and raised his head.

Kili was illuminated in the silver light from the full moon; he was sitting on his knees beside Thorin with pouty lips and a furrowed brow. Thorin knew what his gruff words must have sounded like to the sensitive youngling.

"Don't fret, lad, I'm not cross with you for waking me. What's wrong, have you had a nightmare?" Thorin rose to his elbows as the haze of sleep slowly left his mind. Kili shifted beside him and Thorin could see he wore only a sleep shirt and small clothes.

"I didn't have a nightmare, I-I couldn't sleep. I can't stop thinking about that night in the forge; I want to do it again." The brunet shifted again and stretched out to lie alongside Thorin, laying his head on the older dwarf's shoulder. "Could we, uncle, please?"

Thorin lay back onto the bed with Kili snuggled against him. It had been over a week since the night in question, when Kili had come to Thorin to confess his desires, and Thorin had taken him in the back room of the shop. The king had feared their coupling would make the air between them awkward or tense, but if anything, it had relieved the sexual tension that had lingered for so long.

True, they hadn't had a moment alone with each other since that night, but both found ways to convey their feelings for one another. A lingering gaze across the dinner table, a gentle hand at the small of Kili's back, a quick kiss goodbye in the morning as Kili went to his lessons and Thorin to the smithy. It was a comfort to both of them, knowing the other felt the same way; it was almost enough, almost.

Now, having this nubile young body in his bed, dark eyes looking up at him expectantly, Thorin had never felt so right. He couldn't resist Kili's request, not when he wanted it so badly himself as well. Wrapping his arms around the boy, Thorin brought their lips together, softly and tenderly, relishing the taste of Kili's mouth and the feel of his body against his own.

The dark prince sighed beautifully as Thorin slid his hands under Kili's night shirt and slowly pushed it up. They parted lips long enough to pull it over his head and then Thorin pulled Kili flush against his already bare chest, attacking his mouth hungrily. Kili raked his long fingers through the older dwarf's dark chest hair and rutted his hips against Thorin's.

"Take me again, uncle, like you did before," he breathed against Thorin's lips, his hands trailing to the king's waist to tug at the drawstring of his sleep pants.

"Not tonight, Kili, I have other plans for you," Thorin rasped as he gently rolled the boy over onto his stomach. "Lift your bottom for me, there's a good lad."

Kili trembled with excitement as he obeyed his uncle's command and felt a pillow shoved under his hips. He couldn't stop the giddy squeak that escaped his lips when Thorin tugged his small clothes down just to the tops of his thighs. The entirety of Kili's sexual experience from his first kiss to his first lovemaking had happened that night in the forge and he had no idea what Thorin planned to do to him tonight; but he could hardly contain the butterflies in his stomach as he imagined what it might be.

Straddling the boy's legs, Thorin leaned down and placed a soft kiss on each of the round swells of Kili's backside. Then, with a hand on each cheek, he slowly pried them open to reveal the tiny pink hole within. Thorin stared at it appraisingly for a moment, imagining it slick with oil and stretched around his thick cock; it made said cock throb almost painfully and he decided the next time he had Kili it would be from behind so he might enjoy this view again.

Leaning forward, Thorin traced the muscle with the very tip of his tongue, eliciting a whimper from the boy that was too adorable for words. Thorin grinned wolfishly at the reaction and began to lap at Kili's entrance hungrily, nudging the tight opening with his tongue as he kneaded the firm globes of Kili's rump.

The stripling squirmed and sighed, fisting the blankets; he yelped in surprise when Thorin managed to work his tongue inside. Kili could barely think straight, he had no idea anything could feel this good. He had enjoyed his other experience with Thorin, although it had been painful in the beginning and had left him sore for several days after. But this; this was something entirely different. He sighed deeply when he felt his uncle's tongue inside him and pushed his hips back in an attempt to take it further inside.

Thorin chuckled at Kili's eagerness. "Does that feel good, young one? Do you like my tongue inside you?" Thorin could have sworn that he could see the boy's blush spread onto his shoulders and down his back even in the pale moonlight.

"Y-yes…ooh, more, I need more, uncle!"

The king pulled away and tutted, "Kili, that's not how we ask politely, is it?" He was surprised at his own lechery.

Kili whimpered softly before clearing his head enough to respond. "Will you please give me more, uncle?"

"Gladly, boy, roll over."

As he rolled over, Kili assumed Thorin would take him like he did their first night together. He yelped in surprise when he felt his aching member engulfed in wet warmth. Raising his head, Kili connected eyes with his uncle who had taken the young dwarf's entire length into his mouth. The dark prince's brain was too addled for coherent thought. He couldn't do anything but let his head fall back onto the pillow as Thorin began to slide his lips up and down his shaft, hollowing his cheeks to create and incredible suction.

The boy keened beautifully as Thorin suckled his throbbing cock; beautifully and a little too loudly. The king let the arousal slip from his lips as he tried to bring Kili's mind back into focus.

"Hush Kili, do you want to wake your mama? She's sleeping just next door."

Kili whimpered and shook his head furiously, a look of trepidation on his beardless face. Thorin chuckled softly and rubbed circles soothingly into the boy's hips. "It's ok, just…not so loud."

The young dwarf nodded and Thorin went back to his ministrations.

Of course, Kili didn't last for more than a few moments, the new sensations proving too stimulating to his young, inexperienced body. He stuffed a fist into his mouth to stifle his cry as he climaxed into Thorin's waiting mouth. The older dwarf swallowed all of his release, savoring the taste of Kili's very essence on his tongue. He could feel the boy tremble slightly and rose up on his knees to take in the sight before him.

There was something about Kili, lying there with his white cotton small clothes still pulled down to just under his hips, his spent member wilting against his stomach, eyes heavy lidded and mouth slightly open as his breath returned to normal; he was the perfect juxtaposition of debauchery and innocence. It made Thorin's neglected member throb painfully.

"That was so…that was…I didn't know you could-how did you do that? It felt so…amazing! Thank you, uncle…I've never…that was," Thorin kissed the boy partly to stop his rambling but also because he couldn't resist the panting mouth and softs lips any longer. Kili kissed him back sloppily, sleep already beginning to claim his now exhausted body.

"Can I stay with you tonight, uncle, please?" Kili asked when they separated for air. He looked up through dark lashes and bit his lip, almost nervously. Thorin knew that he could deny Kili nothing when faced with that look.

"Of course lad, I'll wake you before dawn to go back to your room. Come here." Thorin fell back onto the bed and brought Kili with him. The boy's limbs were pliant and Thorin moved him gently, settling Kili's head on his chest. He pulled the blanket over them and it seemed within mere seconds that the young heir was soundly asleep. Thorin smiled and kissed the top of Kili's head. He could feel sleep creeping in as well and closed his eyes thinking how perfect it felt to have this beautiful dwarf in his arms.

**I apologize for nothing. But I do hope that you don't hate me for this chapter. **


End file.
